YuGiOh GX: Owner's Manual
by Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon
Summary: Based on other owner manual stories.  Anyway, to the real summary...This story is about units based on the characters of YuGiOh GX and how to care for them!  Please read and review!


_**Before anything…**_

_**WARNING! SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE!!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE DUBBED VERSION OF THE ANIME AND DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!**_

_**Believe me, I think the story is better without spoilers. Now…**_

_**This story is dedicated to everyone who has made an owner's manual story like this one. You may send in reviews if you want more questions in the FAQ, send in some tips on how to make this better, etc.**_

_**And yes, I did make up the figures for Jaden's height and weight.**_

_**The next owner's manual in this story is on Syrus Truesdale. Feel free to send in FAQ questions on him.**_

_**Oh, and before I forget…hit it Jaden Yuki: Edition One!**_

_**Jaden Yuki: Edition One: Yu-Gi-Oh GX does not belong to Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon.**_

_**(Sigh) I wish I did though…but then it would be living torture for Supreme King-haters (yes, I'm a Haou fanatic).**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of a Jaden Yuki: Edition One from My Tod! Corporation. To fully enjoy your product, please read this instruction manual.

Table of Contents

Product Information

How to Unpack

Accessories

Modes

Compatibility

Caring Instructions

What NOT to do

FAQ

Warranty

Closing Note

-----------------------------------------------

Product Information

Name: Jaden Yuki (also answers to "Jay" and "Judai")

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: Around 5'3"

Weight: Around 120 lbs or around 55 kg

Likes: Dueling, fried shrimp, and his friends

Dislikes: People who try to either destroy the world or mess with his friends

-----------------------------------------------

How to Unpack

To unpack you Jaden Yuki: Edition One, please follow the below instructions.

1. Open the box. Do not use any sharp objects to do so for it may harm your Jaden Yuki: Edition One.

Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One will bounce out of the box like he's on drugs.

You Jaden Yuki: Edition one will automatically be content and associate you as the owner.

If steps two and three do not work, place a plate of fried shrimp outside the box. Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One will accomplish steps 2 and 3.

If your Jaden Yuki: Edition One is asleep and does not wake up to the smell of fried shrimp, torture the Winged Kuriboh accessory that comes with your Jaden Yuki: Edition One. Your unit will automatically wake up and rescue his companion. After beating you up of course.

Note: We do not cover health or life insurance.

-----------------------------------------------

Accessories

Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit comes with the following accessories:

Winged Kuriboh: This accessory will keep your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit company and will occasionally help your unit. Also makes a very nice pluch toy to sleep with.

Academy Duel Disk: Your unit will always wear this. If you remove it, he will bypass all safety locks and enter the not-included Hatred mode and will beat you up, throw you off a cliff, and pummel you into the nearest magma vent.

Supreme King Armor: Your unit will only wear this if you give him a lot of rare Yu-Gi-Oh cards or switch him into Supreme King mode. It's heavy, so try and prevent your unit from wearing it for too long unless your Jaden Yuki: Edition One is in Supreme King mode. If he is, he will not care.

Supreme King Duel Disk: Your unit will only equip this accessory if your unit is equipped with the Supreme King Armor accessory. It is very sharp and pointy, so it will make a great saw, electric fan, or abad-$$ duel disk.

-----------------------------------------------

Modes

Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One comes with the following modes:

Default: In this mode, your Jaden Yuki: Edition One will hang out with other units such as a Syrus Truesdale unit, a Chazz Princeton unit, an Alexis Rhodes unit, and an Atticus Rhodes unit. If a Bastion Misawa, Tryanno Hassleberry, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Andersen, Jim Crocodile Cook, and Axel Brodie units are also available, your Jaden Yuki: Edition One will hang with them too. Your unit will also duel people, sleep in, and eat fried shrimp.

Bathing Mode: In this mode, your Jaden Yuki: Edition One will wear a towel around his waist and hit people with wet towels. He will also duel a Kaiba-Man unit if available.

Athletic Mode: In this mode, he will don athletic clothes and equipment and hit balls. Good if you need a sports trainer or you're just bored.

Depressed Mode: Only accessible if an Aster Phoenix unit has beaten your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit for the first time. He will run off and come back after a few days with an even better deck.

Emo Mode: Only accessible if a Yubel unit kidnaps a Jesse Andersen unit. In this mode, your Jaden Yuki: Edition One will mope in quiet areas and will avoid contact with his friends and you.

Dark World Traveler Mode: In this mode, you unit will go around dueling Dark World monsters and ignore advice from his friends.

Supreme King Mode: Only accessible if your unit is already in Dark World Traveler Mode and a Brron, Mad King of the Dark World unit sacrifices a Chazz Princeton unit equipped with a Anger accessory, a Tryanno Hassleberry unit equipped with a Hatred accessory, an Atticus Rhodes unit equipped with a Anguish accessory, and an Alexis Rhodes unit equipped with a Sadness accessory. Also, after your Jaden Yuki: Edition One beats your Brron, Mad King of the Dark World, a Syrus Truesdale unit equipped with a Doubt accessory must shout at your Jaden Yuki: Edition Unit and call him selfish. In this mode, your unit's eyes will become hollow and turn gold, equip his Supreme King Armor accessory and his Supreme King Duel Disk accessory, and have a dark aura. The only way to revert your Jaden Yuki: Edition One back to normal is to get a Jim Crocodile Cook unit equipped with the Oricharum Eye accessory and an Axel Brodie unit.

Note: Your Jim Crocodile Cook unit may go missing and your Axel Brodie unit may hide under tables and refuse to equip his Gun Duel Disk accessory after the first encounter with your Jaden Yuki: Edition One in Supreme King Mode. Get a Syrus Truesdale unit equipped with an Ojama Yellow accessory to resolve the Axel-Brodie-is-acting-like-a-little-girl part.

Aftershock Mode: After your Axel Brodie unit equipped with the Oricharum Eye accessory reverts your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit from Supreme King mode to normal, your unit will enter this mode. In this mode, your Jaden Yuki: Edition One Unit will refuse to use Polymerization. Get a Zane Truesdale unit in Iffy mode and a Yubel Jesse unit to resolve this.

Golden Eye Mode: Only accessible if your Jaden Yuki: Edition One has entered Supreme King mode and Aftershock mode. Your unit will get hollow golden eyes but do not worry; he is in control of the Supreme King's powers and he will not blow you up. Unless you irritate him of course.

-----------------------------------------------

Compatibility

Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit has the following status with the following units:

Alexis Rhodes: Very compatible! They have their own pairing that a lot of people support!

Syrus Truesdale: Also very compatible! They too have their own pairing (and they are best friends) that a lot people support!

Tryanno Hassleberry: Compatible. He's your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit's second best friend.

Chazz Princeton: Yes, also very compatible. Even they have their own pairing that a lot of people support.

Atticus Rhodes: Compatible. They are also friends.

Bastion Misawa: Compatible. They sort of drifted apart after the Desert World thing…

Zane Truesdale: Compatible. They are also friends.

Aster Phoneix: Compatible. Your unit is friends with a lot of people.

Jesse Andersen: VERY COMPATIBLE!!!!! This is the pairing that most people center their lives around!

Jim Crocodile Cook: Very compatible! They also have their own pairing that I personally support.

Axel Brodie: Compatible. They are friends from war or something like that.

Kanagura: Not compatible. He did try to take his soul you know.

Sartourious equipped with the Light of Ruin Accessory: Not compatible. He brainwashed most of his friends and tried to whitewash the world.

Just Plain Sartourious: Compatible. Jaden forgave him about a season ago.

Light of Ruin (Okay, this really isn't a unit, but pretend it is): No, zip, nada, non, bu, etc. This thing is the main cause for most of the villains in Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Yubel: Depends. They were not compatible in the beginning, but now they are very compatible!

Professor Colonius Viper: …why did I put this guy here again?

-----------------------------------------------

Caring Instructions

To take care of your Jaden Yuki: Edition One, please read the below information.

Feeding: Buy a shrimp company. Threaten them with the unnamed Neos-Yubel's final-form fusion if you have to. Get a frying pan too.

Bathing: Get a Duel Academy Bathing Pool Set. Please note that your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit will automatically go into Bathing mode.

Preferred Living Conditions: Either get the Slifer Dorm Rooms Set or a cardboard box with a bed and desk in it. If your unit is in Supreme King mode, get the Rock Castle of Doom Set.

-----------------------------------------------

What NOT to do

…You can do just about anything with your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit actually.

-----------------------------------------------

FAQ

Q: I got a Dark World Set so my Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit with his other friends could rescue my Jesse Andersen unit. Two months later, all of my units have returned except my Bastion Misawa unit, Adrian Gecko unit, Zane Truesdale unit, and most importantly, my Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit! (Cries hysterically) What do I do!?

A: Don't panic. Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit is making the upgrade to Jaden Yuki: Edition Two and will return in a about a week. As for the other units, they'll come back eventually too. Well, except your Adrian Gecko unit, but who cares about him?

Q: My Jaden Yuki: Edition One is missing!!!!!!!!!

A: Did you Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit duel with an Aster Phoenix unit recently? Chances are that your Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit cannot see his cards and has ran off. Buy a spaceship or wait a few days.

Q: Every time my Jaden Yuki: Edition One is in Supreme King mode, a Guardian Baou unit, a Skull Knight unit, a Skilled Dark Magician unit, a Skilled White Magician unit, a Chaos Sorcerer unit, and an army of random monsters follow him. What's happening?

A: Your Jaden Yuki: Edition One is out to conquer the twelve dimensions, one at a time. Get a Jim Crocodile Cook unit equipped with the Oricharum Eye accessory and an Axel Brodie unit NOW.

Q: I ran out of food to feed my Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit!!!!!!!!

A: First, that's not a question. Second, any other food will suffice. Most anime heroes aren't picky with their food.

Q: My Jaden Yuki: Edition One unit on Default mode is hyperactive, duels almost everyone he sees, and is always happy. Is this normal?

A: You've accidentally have gotten the Jaden Yuki: Edition Point Five instead of a Jaden Yuki: Edition One. Return it to us and we'll ship the correct type to you.

Note: Your funds will not be refunded for they have been used to try and get the author off his lazy butt and type.

-----------------------------------------------

Warranty

This warranty states that your Jaden Yuki: Edition One cannot be destroyed for he is the hero of an anime. Also, you may return this either only when your meet your evil twin from a parallel universe or you get a Jaden Yuki: Edition Point Five instead.

-----------------------------------------------

Closing Note

Thank you for buying this product from My Tod! Corporation. We hope you enjoy your product!

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**This was very, very fun to type. **_ _**Please send in reviews commenting on how this was and/or suggestions for the Syrus Truesdale unit chapter. Also, please notify me if I have made mistakes in spelling or names. At the time this was typed, I didn't have any Internet…T.T**_

_**Anyway, see you the next time I update something!**_

_**---- Meeko, the one-armed dragon **_

_**(Note: Thanks to the Masked Corrector for helping me make this chapter even better!)  
**_


End file.
